The present invention relates generally to disk drives for storing and retrieving data. More specifically, the present invention relates to a positioner for a disk drive that precisely positions and maintains a data transducer on a target track of a storage disk. Further, the positioner is uniquely designed to minimize wear on an E-block and thereby decrease the likelihood of track mis-registration.
Disk drives are widely used in computers and data processing systems for storing information in digital form. These disk drives commonly use one or more rotating storage disks to store data in digital form. Each storage disk typically includes a data storage surface on each side of the storage disk. These storage surfaces are divided into a plurality of narrow, annular regions of different radii, commonly referred to as xe2x80x9ctracksxe2x80x9d. Typically, a head stack assembly having a positioner and an E-block is used to position a data transducer of a transducer assembly proximate each data storage surface of each storage disk. The data transducer transfers information to and from the storage disk when precisely positioned on the appropriate track of the storage surface. The transducer assembly also includes a load beam and a suspension for supporting the data transducer.
The need for increased storage capacity and compact construction of the disk drive has led to the use of disks having increased track density or decreased track pitch, i.e., more tracks per inch. As the tracks per inch increase, the ability to maintain the data transducer on a target track becomes more difficult. More specifically, as track density increases, it is necessary to reduce positioning error of the data transducer proportionally. With these systems, the accurate and stable positioning of the data transducer proximate the appropriate track is critical to the accurate transfer and/or retrieval of information from the rotating storage disks.
One attempt to improve positioning accuracy includes increasing the servo bandwidth of the positioner. Unfortunately, as the bandwidth of the positioner is increased, it approaches a resonant frequency of the head stack assembly and it becomes more difficult to keep the positioner stable.
Another attempt to raise servo bandwidth of the head stack assembly includes securing a pair of piezoelectric motors to the load beam of each transducer assembly. This configuration is known in the industry as a dual stage actuator. Unfortunately, existing dual actuators are not entirely satisfactory. For example, existing dual stage actuators typically add substantial cost to the disk drive because every transducer assembly includes a pair of piezoelectric motors. Further, the drive electronics for the dual stage actuator is more complex due to the need to generate positive and negative voltages well beyond the supply rails.
Yet another attempt to improve positioning accuracy includes utilizing a positioner having a pair of vertically offset coil arrays. This positioner design eliminates the major resonant frequency and allows for higher servo bandwidth by the positioner. Unfortunately, the vertically offset coil arrays generate a twisting moment on the E-block that can greatly influence the accuracy of positioning and can cause wear on the E-block.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to significantly increase the servo bandwidth of the head stack assembly. Another object of the present invention is to provide a positioner that accurately positions the data transducers. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a positioner that prevents the exciting of the system mode at an E-block pivot center. Yet another object of the present invention is to increase servo bandwidth without the use of piezoelectric motors on each transducer assembly. Yet another object of the present invention is to reduce the cost of manufacturing a high density disk drive.
The present invention is directed to a positioner for a head stack assembly of a disk drive. The disk drive includes one or more storage disks. The head stack assembly also includes an E-block, and one or more data transducers. The positioner moves the E-block and the data transducers relative to the storage disks of the disk drive. More specifically, the positioner moves the E-block and the data transducer to a target track of the storage disk. Additionally, the positioner accurately maintains the data transducer on the target track of the storage disk.
As provided herein, the positioner includes a magnet assembly, a conductor assembly, and a control system. The conductor assembly includes a first coil array and a second coil array that are positioned near the magnet assembly. The control system electrically excites the coil arrays to interact with the magnet assembly. Uniquely, the first coil array and the second coil array are substantially coplanar. As a result of this design, the positioner avoids the exciting of the major system mode at an E-block pivot center and the servo bandwidth of the positioner can be increased. Further, the accuracy in which the positioner positions the data transducer is increased. Moreover, the coplanar coil arrays do not generate a twisting moment on the E-block that can influence the accuracy of the positioner.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cseek modexe2x80x9d refers to when the positioner is moving the E-block relative to the storage disks to position the data transducer onto the target track. Additionally, the term xe2x80x9con-track modexe2x80x9d refers to when the positioner is maintaining the data transducer on the target track.
A number of alternate embodiments of the positioner are provided herein. In a first embodiment, the first coil array encircles the second coil array. In this design, in seek mode, the control system electrically excites the first coil array to move the E-block, and the data transducer, relative to a storage disk to seek the target track on a storage disk. Subsequently, in the on-track mode, the control system electrically excites both the first coil array and the second coil array to generate opposed forces that maintain the data transducer on the target track of the storage disk. The opposed forces of the first and second coil arrays prevent exciting of the system mode of the head stack assembly.
In a second embodiment, the second coil array is positioned adjacent to and alongside of the first coil array. In this design, the first coil array is located closer to the E-block than the second coil array. In this design, in the seek mode, the control system electrically excites both coil arrays to move the data transducer to the target track. Alternately, in the on-track mode, the control system again electrically excites both the first coil array and the second coil array. In this mode, the coil arrays are electrically excited to generate substantially similar magnitude force but in opposite directions in order to maintain the data transducer on the target track.
In yet another embodiment, the positioner additionally includes a third coil array that is substantially co-planar with the first and second coil arrays. In this design, the first coil array encircles the second coil array and the third coil array. Further, the second coil array and the third coil array are positioned side by side. In this design, when the positioner is in xe2x80x9cseekxe2x80x9d mode, the control system electrically excites the first coil array to move the E-block so that the data transducer is positioned on the target track. Subsequently, in the xe2x80x9con-trackxe2x80x9d mode, the control system electrically excites the second coil array and the third coil array to maintain the data transducer on the target track.
The present invention is also directed to a disk drive and a method for retrieving data from a target track on a rotating storage disk of a disk drive.